User blog:Ji12/Ji12 - Fanfiction - Ch4.2 Taleyni Comes Home
On the way to get Taley for the hearing, Josh meets Doc in the hall.* Josh: Would you please call Jason and let him know the hearing is about to start. I will do my best, but you know it can go either way. Doc: Alright, I’ll let him know. Then I’ll join you. ----- J: *on the phone with Doc* I understand. Thanks for letting me know. And Doc, thanks for all your help. I know you've done your best, you and Josh both. *hangs up the phone, and calls everyone into the living room* J: I have something I need to tell you all. *Explains the situation and after several moments of silence, Jason walks outside and Alluvia follows him.* C: *starts to get up to follow them* M: Chika-chan, let’s watch some TV, ok? C: Ok... *gets back on the couch and lays her head in Maiko's lap* - *now outside, Alluvia walks up behind Jason and wraps her arms around him* A: Master should think positive. J: Oh, I’m thinking alright, that I don’t deserve you girls. You’re being so supportive of me while Maiko is trying to keep Chika from worrying inside. A: Yep, Master is right, he doesn’t deserve us. *Jason turns to face Alluvia and kisses the top of her head.* A: Master could use Alluvia’s lips... J: I could, but you’re so short, the top of your head was closer... A: Hah, shut up... *elbows Jason’s side, then hugs him tight* J: Ow... *hugs back* You do seem to know when I need cheering up at just the right time. A: That’s what Alluvia is good at. Taley-nee will be home today. Master just needs to wait and see. J: I know... Right now, though, I think I just want to take a walk and think a while. You go on back inside. I'll be ok. A: *looks disappointed* Alright... - A: *walks back inside house* M: Is Jason not with you? A: Alluvia thinks Master wanted some time to himself. M: Well, he is really worried, so... *casually strokes Chika's hair* I just hope Taley accepts me. A: *leans over back of couch and hugs Maiko from behind.* Maiko-chan's too cute for her not to. *smiles & kisses Maiko on the cheek* Alluvia is sure Taley will like Maiko-chan as much as she does. M: Alluvia... *averts her eyes and blushes* A: *walks to the kitchen* M: *sigh* It's hard getting used to being the younger sister. *looks down at Chika, who returns the look with hearts in her eyes* C: Maiko-nee is very pretty! *giggles* M: That's not the point. *still blushing* Is Taley this loving? C: *nods* Mhm. Taley-nee loves her sisters almost as much as she does Onii-chan. M: That's promising, at least where I’m concerned. C: Don’t worry Maiko-nee, Taley-nee will love you, too. Chika is sure of it. M: I hope so! *smiles down at Chika* - *In the kitchen, Alluvia sits at the table and lays her head in her hands.* A: Taley-nee has to come home. Alluvia doesn't know how long she can pretend to be strong. She's not used to being the oldest sister. *a tear runs down her cheek* *In the living room...* M: Chika-chan, I wonder if Jason would like to be alone with Taley for a while when she comes home. C: Maiko-nee may be right. *Alluvia soon returns with something to drink for everyone and the three discuss the idea.* ----- *Out for a walk, Jason thinks to himself.* J: (What if Taleyni doesn't get to come home? No, I know she will. I'm sure she knows about Maiko by now. Josh did find a workaround for her problem, right? And is it really fair to try and love all three girls at once? Can each one really be happy with that?) J: So confusing! *Rubs the sides of his head. Now at the park, he rests on a bench in deep thought.* ----- *Jason makes his way back home and finds all 3 girls discussing going somewhere.* J: What are you girls talking about? A: We’ve decided to give you some time alone to catch up with Taleyni when she comes home. We all feel that’s best. J: That’s not necessary... A: It’s already been decided 3 to 1. J: *knows better than to argue the point* You girls haven’t heard anything yet, have you? A: Not yet. J: Hmm... *just then Jason’s cell phone rings* ----- *On the way home, Taley checks her bag of belongings and finds her cell phone dead.* T: *sigh* I was afraid of that. Doc, may I borrow your phone? D: Sure. *Taley calls Jason and lets him know she’s on her way.* ----- *Meanwhile at home, Jason answers his phone. By the conversation, all three girls realize what it’s about and look up at Jason expectantly.* J: *hangs up phone* Doc has Taley and is bringing her home now. *All three girls appear elated at the news. Jason falls back into his chair, emotionally drained.* J: Where are you planning on going? M: We thought the aquarium sounded interesting. Chika’s never been there, so it should be enjoyable for her. C: Chika wants to see the dolphins! She also wants to see Taley, but... A: ...but right now it’s more important for Master to have some time alone with Taley when she first comes home. ----- *It’s not long after the girls head out, that Doc pulls into the drive with Taley. Jason goes out to meet them. Taley Jumps out of the car before it even stops completely.* J: Ta... T: JASON!!! *Runs and jumps into Jason’s arms.* I’ve missed you so much! J: I’ve missed you, too! *Hugs* T: *whispers in Jason’s ear* Squeeze me as tight as you want. J:I’ll do that... *squeezes tightly* *after several minutes, J pulls away* J: You probably want to get changed out of that test suit. T: I really do. I’ll be right back! *runs inside* Doc:*walks over to J* It was a close call. You can thank Josh. I did what I could, but doubt I could’ve convinced the board. I disagree with their decision to fire Josh. J: Fired? D: I think it was his way of protecting me. J: What’s he gonna do now? D: Who knows? He says work in his lab at home or concentrate on his restaurant more. If you ask me, I think there were individuals at AMB who have had it in for him since his accident and felt he was a liability. This gave them the excuse they were looking for. J: You may be right. D: I need to talk in all seriousness. There won’t be a next time. There are those on both sides of the argument. J: What argument? D: Since the incident, there are those that feel more MyRoid restrictions need to be instigated. But there are those that feel this has raised awareness for MyRoid rights. The only saving grace in all this was the fact the individuals were criminals. The investigation led to the crack down on a large portion of an underground ring of illegal MyRoid activities. It may not be shut down completely, but this has dealt that particular ring a serious blow. I doubt they’ll be active for quite some time due to all the negative publicity. They’ll have to keep> their activities more secretive from now on, at least for the foreseeable future. J: Well at least that’s good to know. D: *quiet for a moment* Jason, I am not totally without guilt in all this. J: What do you mean? D: I feel partially responsible for taking Tal’s initial condition too lightly. I never imagined this could ever happen. For that, I’m sorry. J: Doc... you didn’t cause this. D: No, but I feel I could’ve prevented it by being more responsible with my decisions. Sometimes I think I forget they’re still machines. J: I feel the same way, so I guess I’m as guilty as you. D: No, you’re just a MyRoid master who cares for and loves his MyRoids more than most masters. I wish more were like you. J: ... D: At any rate, more positive has come out of this than negative, and I feel that’s why Taley was allowed to come back to you. I’m sorry we had to keep you away, but the testing environment had to be kept free from any outside influence to ensure the best outcome. J: I understand completely. D: One last thing. Taley’s emotions are level now. She has full control of her strength through the bracelets she now wears on each arm. She’s been trained in the proper usage of them. She’ll most likely wear them from now on. J: Doc, just how strong is she? D: To put it bluntly, there’s never been a MyRoid like her. I think Josh had the best comparison. J: Which was? - *After changing, Taley comes out and sits on the step beside Jason and stares downward as Doc continues to talk.* - D: You’re aware that Maiko is a full combat capable MyRoid. Her strength alone is 30% greater than a standard MyRoid. With her weapon drawn, her skills are unmatched by all but the most skilled humans or AI’s. Tal on the other hand... *looks away and gathers her thoughts* D: We had no way of determining her base strength, so that's why the arm bands are set at a baseline> close to that of Maiko’s. We actually used her sister as a guide. J: Rumiko? D: Ah, so you know of her. At any rate, at only 30% power setting, Taley is a match for Maiko's unarmed strength. At 50%, Taley can match Maiko armed, if she had the proper skill and training. J: I had no idea... D: There’s more. The power curve greatly increases from 50% to 100%, so that means at 100% power, Taley is... J: Is what Doc? D: Well 60% is double that of 50%, and so on... so you get a general idea of what I’m getting at. J: I think so... So it’s best for Taley to keep everything at the lowest setting? D: Yes. Unless circumstances dictate otherwise, I cannot recommend the bracelets ever be set over 30%. T: Even I understand that, Doc. J: Is there anything else I should know? I’ve never really asked but now I think it’s important. Just how else is Taley different from other MyRoids? D: Well, her skeletal structure is twice as dense and her reactor is 300% more powerful, which accounts for her increased strength. J: That makes sense... T: Do you really want to hear all this boring stuff? J: Yes I do. T: Hnn. D: You know about her nanomachines being more efficient already, but I'll mention it. Taley’s control over them is also unique to her alone, allowing her skin to heal any surface damage almost instantly. Normally this daily wear and tear is repaired during the sleep cycle when more energy can be allotted for this process since normal functions are suspended. In Tal, this is unnecessary. Where this nightly restoration process doesn’t occur in Tal, the fact that she still needs sleep seems to be a contradiction. She shouldn’t need a sleep cycle at all since her power systems are so advanced. Josh theorized the reason for this is to allow for a cooldown cycle of sorts to keep from over taxing her systems, much like a person. Moving on, we know how Taley's nanomachines work. We also know what they do. We’re just not sure how she controls them, yet. As power increases, so does the efficiency. It's almost an autonomous response as more energy is applied. At max power output, we recorded efficiencies of up to 100% greater than normal. T:Well, as humans get stressed, doesn't their blood flow faster? Isn't that similar? D:That's a very simple but good comparison. The nanomachines in MyRoids do function as part of a circulatory and nervous system of sorts. In Taley, as the efficiency increases, so does her processing power and reaction time. With proper training... T:*looks up at Doc* I'd rather not have any training, at least right now. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. D:Well, that will ultimately be up to you two, after all. J:Is that everything? D:Yes. Just remember, as I said earlier, there can't be a repeat of this. I’m afraid the outcome may not be the same next time. Taleyni has already been explained this. J:So basically she’s on probation from now on. In a manner of speaking, I’m afraid so. It can’t be helped. Well, that’s about it unless you have any questions, Jason. J:No, I don’t think so. D:Then I think I’ll head out. Taleyni, take care of yourself and everyone else. And Jason, if you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to call or come see me. J:Thank you Doc for everything. T:*gets up and hugs Doc* Yes thank you very much. D:You’re welcome. Just remember, most of this was Josh’s doing. Don’t forget to thank him properly. Ok I’m off. Take care you two. - *As Doc leaves, Jason looks up at Taleyni, who returns his gaze* J:I am really glad you’re home. *gets up and hugs Taley again, then pulls back* Hey, let me get a close look at those bracelets. *holds her hands in his* Well, they do look cool. T:They may look cool to you, but I’m the one that has to wear them. Besides I just got them a few days ago. I’m still getting used to them being there. By the way where is everyone? J:Oh, um... They thought we might want some time alone to “catch up” since you’ve been gone for so long. T:That was thoughtful of them. J:You’ve been cooped up so long, let’s go for a walk. T:As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we go. Hmm... I would like to go to a baseball game and unwind soon, but for now I just want to be with you. - *T & J walking...* T:*looks up at J with sparkling eyes* J:You know your eyes are normal now. They’re the same color as they used to be, but clearer somehow. T:Do you like them? J:Of course I do. They even have a sparkle to them. Actually, they make you look even prettier than before, if that’s possible. T:Shut up! Don’t tease me like that. Gosh... *averts eyes* J:You’re cute when you’re embarrassed. *chuckles* T:Dummy... *slightly shoves J to the side* T:I’m just glad you’re home, Taley... *they both continue their walk and talk about the future.* Category:Blog posts